Pulmonary Hypertension (PH) is a condition characterized by elevated blood pressure in the pulmonary circulation. It can be caused by multiple diseases and if not controlled, leads to right heart failure and death. Depending on the form of the disease, afflicted individuals can have poor quality of life and a very poor prognosis. According to one authority, median survival time for untreated idiopathic pulmonary arterial hypertension in 2002 was 2.8 years. PH can be defined as a mean blood pressure in the pulmonary artery greater than 25 mmHg at rest.